valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Anisette Nelson
Also see other appearances: Anisette Nelson (VC3) Shocktrooper Gunner |Likes =Avan Hardins Noel Willoch Coleen Celsius Cosette Coalhearth |Affiliation =Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role =Lanseal cadet (former) Dancer |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 2'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 |name = Anisette Nelson }} is the younger sister of Edy Nelson and an shocktrooper in Class G . She is named Licorice in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Yui Kano in the Japanese version and Megan Hollingshead in the English version. She also has a habit of losing her temper quite easily when confronted with what she considers to be unfair circumstances. Profile Following in her sister's footsteps, Anisette aims to become a famous "Super Idol," studying song and dance in her spare time. She is very talented in singing but lacks physical stamina, but this doesn't seem to stop her from trying though, she idolizes her older sister and wishes to to perform on stage with her. After graduating from Lanseal, Anisette headed to the capital with Edy. She had succeeded in her dream of becoming a dancer, unfazed by her sister's foiled ambitions. Sega's official guide for Valkyria Chronicles 2 describe her as: 'Younger sister of Edy Nelson-- one of the most memorable heroines of E.W.II. Her talent is somehow hard to define, but we envision her acting just a brave and courageous as her sister so we intent to train her with appropriate weapons to bring out her potential. As her physical abilities catch up through training, she can be a mean fighting machine that many idolize.' 'Memories' *A Pledge Made *Becoming an Idol *Showdown! *Live in Concert Stats Personal Potentials *'Country Bred '- Standing on dirt boosts concentration, raising attack power against infantry, as well as firing accuracy. *'Camaraderie' - Likes overcoming challenges with allies, raising evasive skills. *'Unfit' - Their body won't do what they tell it to, lowering their firing accuracy. *'Diligent' - Constant hard work pays off, restoring HP. (Unlocked after completing her classmate mission, Taking the Stage.) Battle Potentials Quotes Squad Leader *"Anisette Detachment, move out!" *"Let's teach them that we are not to be trifled with!" Selection *"Entering combat!" *"Taking the stage!" Attacking *"Ha!" *"You're in the way!" Killing a Foe *"So, there!" *"Well, of course!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" *"I've found one!" Team Attack *"Fancy a duet?" *"You owe me one!" *"On your mark, Avan!" (Avan) *"Let's do this, Cosette!" (Cosette) Personal Potentials *"No, I... don't miss it." (Country Bred) *"Let's show them our full ensemble" (Camaraderie) *"I'm a star, not an athlete!" (Unfit) *"I'll catch up to her, step by step!" (Diligent) Battle Potentials *"From the top, with feeling!" *"I'll show you what a star can do!" Healed by Ragnaid *"I... never asked for help." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic! It's this way, hurry!" After Medic Visit *"Oh! Just look at yourself, Avan!" (Avan) *"Do stay strong, Noel!" (Noel) *"Help is here now, Coleen!" (Coleen) *"Everything will be fine, Cosette." (Cosette) HP Critical *"The show must go on!" *"This is hardly a scratch!" Unconsciousness * "This is... the end...!" Retreat * "I'm not hurt... so much as angry!" Revived by Medic *"Well... thank you... a little." Status Ailment * Trivia *Although Edy is a horrible singer, Anisette adores her, leading Avan to advise her not to emulate Edy's vocal style after being treated to an impromptu concert. **Though it's implied that Edy is the better dancer of the two initially as shown in her memory scenes. *Her favorite word "Darling" is also an expression used by her sister Edy. *If assigned as a leader she might say: "Anisette Detachment Move out!" This is a reference to the Edy Detachment DLC, and of Anisette's desire to follow in her sister's footsteps. *Edy and Anisette are voiced by the same actress in both the Japanese and English versions of their respective titles. *Anisette appears in Valkyria Chronicles 3 as a secret character. She is unlocked and recruited by converting a Valkyria Chronicles 2 save file. Gallery |-|VC2 = VC2_Anisette_CG_Model.png|Anisette's CG appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Anisette2.png|In-game screenshot of Anisette in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Anisette_2.jpg|Anisette's Classmate Mission in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Anisette_Nelson_Potential.png|Anisette's potential cut-in for Diligent in Valkyria Chronicles 2. 4390821512 528160acf7 o.jpg|Anisette's Lanseal Military Academy appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Valkyria2newclasses02.jpg|Anisette's Shocktrooper appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. |-|VC3 = VC3 Anisette2.png|In-game screenshot of Anisette in Valkyria Chronicles 3. |-|VCD = VC-Duels_Anisette.png VC-Duels_Anisette6.png VC-Duels_Anisette2.png VC-Duels_Anisette3.png VC-Duels Aliasse.png VC-Duels_Anisette4.png Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters